Hacer el amor con otro
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Zero piensa que Kaname le es infiel, por eso en venganza decide acostarse con Kaito ¿que pasara cuando Kaname regrese a asa en la mañana y encuentre a Kaito desnudo en su cama y a Zero intentando huir de la ensena del crimen? Fi inspirado en la cancion 'hacer el amor con otro de alejandra guzman' lemmon explicito y romance..los invito a leer


Desperte con los rayos de luz en mis ojos, comenze a mirar la habitación en la que me encontraba y me di cuenta de que no era la mia, el aroma de aquella habitacion no era el mismo con el que despertaba todos los dias y tampoco era el que anhelaba encontrar, me di la vuelta lentamente, y entonces recordé todo de golpe, y ahi estaba el, de un impecable cabello castaño claro, su cuerpo fino y bien formado, pero no ra el tuyo, por un momento lo crei incluso adorable, pero despues me recrimine ¿como pude haber hecho el amor con otro?, ¿como pude haber hecho el amor con Kaito? , anoche , despues de que tu no llegabas a casa, Kaito llego y sin saber porque fuimos a un bar, se me pasaron las copas, y en ese momento me parecio justo y de por si buena idea vengarme de todas tus infidelidades,, use a mi mejor amigo en mis planes de venganza, caminamos de vuelta a casa, tu todabia no llegabas, me beso apasionadamente, pero nada comparado a tus besos, subimos las escaleras, hasta llegar a una habitacion que no era la mia de seguro era la de huespedes, luego seguimos besandonos y paso lo que no tenia que pasar.

Me incorpore de la cama lentamente, sin despertar a Kaito, mintras una lagrima de rabia caia por mis ojos, queria salir rapido, ocultar todo rastro de haber estado con el, y recibirte cuando llegaras como si nada hubiera pasado, pero era tarde, de pronto senti la puerta abrirse de golpe, eras tu, tu mirada pasaba de una sorprendida a una mirada de ira y de rabia, Kaito desperto con el sonido de la puerta apenas te vio se paro de la cama asi desnudo y todo como estaba, tomo su ropa rapidamente mientras tu te le acercabas apenas alcanzo a ponerse el pantalon cuando le diste un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

- Sal de aqui ahora mismo o te matare- le dijiste y asi mi amigo se fue y nunca mas supe de el.

Te mire avergonzado desde la esquina de la habiatacion, te acercaste hacia mi, hasta quedar a nada de distancia, sentia tu respiracion en mi nuca dado que eres mas alto, tenia la mirada baja, no podia reclamarte ahora nada, habia caido en lo mismo, me sentia avergonzado de lo que habia hecho, quise vengarme y me salio demasiado mal.

me tomaste bruscamente de la cintura y me vio obligado a levantar la vista.

- Dime mi amor,¿que se siente hacer el amor con otro?- me preguntaste antes de besarme como solo tu lo sabias hacer, me temblaron las piernas, besabas tan exquisitamente bien que nada se te compararía, por tu agresividad supe que en ese momento me harias ver la diferencia.

Me cargaste en tus firmes brazos y me arrojaste sin nada de delicadeza sobre la cama, sinceramente no me importaba.

Me miraste a los ojos y me sonreiste retorcidamente, supe que lo que me esperaba seria mi castigo, por donde se mirara, esa sonrisa no se comparaba con nada, eras unico.

Me besaste primero fuiste suave pero despues tomaste mis cabellos y me besaste con pasion, co lujuria, podia sentir tu lengua inundando mi boca, la sentia envenenar mi garganta a cada roce, luego segui aquel beso, fueron minutos incribles quien sabe pudieron haber sido hasta horas, mi respiracion era acelerada, comenzaste a bajar por mi cuello, yo solo podia dar jadeos que te haian sonreir macabramente, siempre amaria eso de ti.

Lo poco de ropa que tenia puesto la desgarraste de inmediato, te amo tanto, amo esa agresividad, ese toro que llevas en el pecho, nadie se compararia a ti, a tus caricias, nadie podría compararcete mi perverso favorito.

No estoy diciendo que Kaito no fuera guapo de eso ni hablar, pero es solo un niño comparado contigo.

Besas mi abdomen y yo me estremezco, lames cada centimetro de mi piel, luego regresas a besarme, tomas mi miembro entre tus manos y doy un gemido que te hace reir, me aferro a tu cuello mientras me masturbas, se siente tan bien, luego comienzas a hacerlo lentamente, me desespero, me estas castigando lo se, puedo sentirlo.

- Kaname- te susurro y tu me empujas haia atras en la cama, te miro y veo el fuego en tu mirada, te incorporas y ¿en que minuto te quitaste la ropa?, me abres las piernas de forma brusca, yo jadeo entre asustado y exitado, te pones entremedio de mis piernas y me besas como nuna lo habias hecho, entonces me penetras de una sola estocada, grito de dolor y placer, me escondo en tu cuello mientras derramo algunas lagrimas

- Este sera tu castigo amor- me dices y comienzas a moverte fuerte pero tan apasionadamente, una sensacion exquisita

Siento mi cuerpo temblar, solo tu tienes la capacidad de hacerme tan debil frente a ti, solo tu me haces gritar y gemir de puro placer.

Me besas mientras te mueves luego besas mi cuello, siento tus cabellos haciendome cosquillas , enredo mis manos en tus crespos mechones castaños, los tiro cuando das una fuerte estcoada que me hace ver el cielo.

Creo que ya perdi la nocion del tiempo, acaricio tu espalda bien marcada.

- Dime Zero ¿volveras a haer el amor con otro?- me dices mientras sales de mi uerpo torturandome

- Kaname, por favor, ahh- te necesito dentro de mi

- Responde mi amor- me dices

- Nunca, jamas lo volvere a hacer- te respondo y no alcanzo a terminar cuando te siento enterrarte en mi nuevamente, esta vez grito de puro placer, sentir tus uñas arañando mi espalda es algo que jamas dejare de adorar.

Te las ingenias para morder mi pecho y sacarme mas gemidos, adoro hacer el amor contigo.

De pronto te vuelves mas salvaje, te sientas y me haces sentarme sobre ti, enrollo mis piernas a tu cintura y comienzas a moverme te beso buscando algo en que acallar mis gritos, no quiero que notes lo desesperado que estoy.

te mueves tan bien, que das de lleno en un punto dentro de mi.

Grito tu nombre, no lo puedo evitar, solo tu me harias perder la razon de esta forma ¿como pude siquiera haber dejado que otro tomara mi cuerpo? nadie se compararia a ti, a mi demonio favorito.

- Grita para mi, mi niño- me dices lujuriosamente y yo lo hago te obedezco, soy tuyo, solo tuyo, de nadie mas.

Inevitablemente me corro entre nuestros vientres y tu en mi interior, pero no es sufiiente de este dulce castigo, me haces pararme de la cama, y me acorralas contra la muralla cerca de la puerta.

te miro y te suplico con la mirada, se lo que quieres, sabes perfectamente que hay mas gente en la casa y que en ese lugar tan cerca de la puerta cualquiera nos escucharia, quieres que todos sepan que soy tuyo, intento soltarme pero me tomas los brazos y me estanpas de nueva cuenta sobre la pared, mi respiraion se vuelve pesada, no me dices nada, el silencio es tu mejor arma, solo con tu mirada puedes decirme todo lo que sientes, me amas lo se, me besas otra vez, ya perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces lo has hecho, metes tu mano por entremedio de mis piernas buscando mi entrada, la encuentras y yo doy un respingo de placer cuando te siento rozarla, introduces un dedo torturandome, escondo mi rostro en tu pecho gimiendo descontroladamente, me das vuelta dejandome de cara contra la pared, sigues en tu labor de torturarme, cuando no aguantas mas, me penetras fuertemente, intento agarrarme de la muralla, pero no puedo.

- Kaname, por favor- te digo mientras derramo una pequeña lagrima de desesperacion ¿sineramente quien habia logrado tenerme asi de sumiso? nadie, solo tu.

Te apiadas de mi y me das vuelta, enrollo mis piernas a tus caderas, y me recargas contra la muralla, enrollo mis brazos firmemente en tu cuello, y me aferro a ti.

- Mejor asi- me preguntas, yo solo asiento y me vuelves a penetrar-

Comienzas un vaiven apasionado, mi cuerpo se mueve sincronizado junto con el tuyo, siento tus manos apretando mi trasero, es exitante, mis piernas se apretan mas contra tus caderas, buscando mas contacto, en el momento que estoy pronto a culminar, comienzas a moverte lentamente.

- Dime Zero, ¿eres mio?- me preguntas, se lo que quieres, no te lo dare, tengo mi orgullo

- Dime Zero- dices penetrandome lenta pero fuertemente, mis fuerzas estan flaquenado quiero rogarte que te muevas, me duele si no me corro, pero no lo hare, no te suplicare

- Vamos Zero, sabes lo que quieres- me dices mordiendo el lobulo de mi oreja, en eso mueves tus caderas dandome tan fuerte que no puedo evitar arañar tu espalda sonries.

Sigues moviendote de esa forma, creo que no aguantare, mis lagrimas de desesperacion caen libremente por mis mejillas, pero muerdo mis labios para no decirlo.

- que terco eres cariño- me dices dandome con mas fuerza, pero muy lento.

Bastaron unas cuantas embestidas de esa forma y mi orgullo se fue al diablo.

- Soy tuyo Kaname, solo tuyo mi amor- grite a todo pulmon, un grito tan fuerte que estoy seguro se escucho en toda la casa y en toda la calle, escondo mi rostro mientras lloro de la verguenza en tu cuello, sonries dulcemente y acaricias mis platinados cabellos.

- Buen chico me dices- y me comienzas a embestir salvajemente otra vez, gimo y grito en tu cuello y me vengo por segunda vez en el dia.

Estoy cansado, pero no te importa, me seguiste tomando en todos los lugares de aquella habitacion, ese seria mi dulce castigo, lo hicimos en la ducha, en el suelo, en los sillones, en tu escritorio, incluso en la ventana a la vista de todos.

Ahora estoy recostado en la cama, con mi cabeza recargada en tus piernas, estoy desnudo cubierto con tu chaqueta mientras tu llevas solo tus pantalones puestos y la camisa abierta dejandome ver tu perfecto pecho.

Acaricias mi cabello, mientras yo te miro directo a los ojos.

- te amo, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer el amor con otro- me dices seriamente

- tambien te amo, pero, me molesta que me dejes solo casi todas las noches, se que me eres infiel- te digo escondiendo mi rostro

- Zero, no te soy infiel, si salgo todas las noches es por asuntos de trabajo y lo sabes- me dices, me siento un idiota, no lo sabia,

- Kaname, perdoname por favor- te digo sollozando, me haces sentarme sobre tus piernas y me miras dulcemente.

- Tranquilo- me dices mientras acaricias mi rostro

- Nunca mas lo volvere a hacer- te digo y sonries, me besas dulcemente sin nada de lujuria ya, te recuestas en la cama junto conmigo, yo yo me acomodo entre tus brazos, nos quedamos dormidos juntos, estoy seguro que nunca, que jamas sere tan feliz como lo soy contigo, porque nadie se compara a Mi perverso favorito.


End file.
